L'indiscrète
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Heero refuse de poser pour les photos de sa soeur Réléna et un nouvel élève arrive dans son lycée... Petite histoire pour décompresser de mes révisions.


L'indiscrète

Bonjour, voici un petit OS posté rapidos entre deux journées de révision.

J'avais trop envie de les mettre en style piercings et tatoues !

Merci à tous et toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour dispute et conséquences.

A bientôt j'espère avec quelque chose de mieux. ^.~

L'indiscrète

Réléna posa son appareil photo sur la table du café en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Devant, des mèches de longueurs diverses encadraient son beau visage.

Elle remua l'anneau noir encerclant sa lèvre, le repoussant sur le côté.

« Heero… Je t'en prie ?

« Non…

Le garçon en façe d'elle n'avait même pas relevé les yeux de son carassin, continuant de dessiner.

« T'es beau mais t'es chiant…

« Je sais…

Heero remonta une de ses jambes, tendant son jean noir très moulant sur ses cuisses. Le garçon repoussa ses cheveux, coupé en désordre.

Son piercing à l'arcade brilla sous un rayon de soleil. Réléna le regarda longuement, un piercing à la lèvre, sur le côté gauche, comme elle, attirait le regard sur ses lèvres.

Un écarteur dans l'oreille droite attirait les yeux sur son cou fin.

Ses cheveux noirs, naturel, méché de bleu et coiffé en pics attiraient le regard sur lui. Son corps fin et musclé faisait naître le désir et son ardeur au lit rendaient le plus hétéro des hommes fou de désir.

« Heero… Vous iriez si bien ensemble… Fais-le… pour moi…

« Réléna… Il pourrait ressembler à une gravure de mode, ça ne me ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Et pour 1 000 dollars ?

« Le lycée m'a menacé. Si je pose encore pour toi, il me vire…

« Heero. Un châtain, cheveux en tresse jusqu'au haut des cuisses, méché en rouge avec une frange déstructurée… Yeux violet… Fin. Une bouche merveilleuse…

Le brun remua sur sa chaise, ses gestes ralentissaient au fur et à mesure.

« L'oreille gauche percée d'un industriel, la droite à un cercle d'anneaux minuscule… Peau parfaite, presque imberbe… Heero… Ce sera le clou de mon expo…

« Je ne peux…

« Heero !!

Un grand brun se planta devant le couple.

« Heero… Ca fait une heure que je te cherche… Tu sais à quoi sert un portable non ? Ca t'aurais fait chier de répondre ?

« Je sais mais j'avais pas envie de t'entendre.

« Merci, connard ! Chang veut te parler… Il parait qu'il te manque une esquisse.

« Je sais, elle est là…

« Va lui rendre !!

« Vous me cassez tous les couilles aujourd'hui !!

Heero se leva. Il quitta le petit café et plongea dans l'immense campus.

La jeune femme regarda le meilleur ami de son frère dans les yeux.

Grand, fin, brun, une longue mèche taillé en dégradé, coloré de dizaine de toutes petites mèches émeraude, cachait son œil droit, un piercing à l'arcade gauche illuminait son regard.

Il portait un élargisseur à l'oreille gauche, un industriel à droite, un anneau rouge à droite sur les lèvres.

« Trowa ?

« C'est non.

« Mais j'ai encore rien dit…

« Tu veux qu'Heero pose pour toi sur une affiche porno et il risque de ce faire virer… Donc…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas lui demander de le faire.

« C'est pas des affiches pornos !!

« Deux mecs à moitié nu dans un lit qui se tripote… T'appelles ça comment ?

« De la sensualité.

« Mouai…

Il tourna les talons, disparaissant à son tour. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son siège, s'affalant fort peu élégamment.

XXX

Heero frappa doucement à la porte. Une voix froide lui intima d'entrer.

« C'est moi, désolé professeur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

« C'est rien Heero… Elle est finie ?

« Oui.

« Montres la moi.

Le garçon sortit son dernier dessin. Le jeune professeur resta bouche-bée devant la beauté de l'esquisse.

« Tu es vraiment doué Heero !

« Je sais…

« Quel dommage que tu brides ton talent en faveur de ces matières ingrate.

« Wufei, j'aime l'art… Mais les sciences et les maths sont toutes ma vie.

Le jeune asiatique lui fit un sourire. Heero avait le don. Wufei voulait le lui faire reconnaître mais impossible de faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule.

« Je sais, tu manges à la maison ce soir ? Maman a fait des sushis.

« Pourquoi pas…

XXX

La sonnerie les fit sursauter. Heero rangea rapidement ses esquisses, évitant de les froisser puis se leva, sans faire attention.

Il sentit une secousse, une personne venait de le bousculer. Il vit le coin de son carton à dessin percuter l'autre.

Une forme tomba au sol, de très long cheveux s'éparpillant tout autours d'elle.

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon !

Une voix de garçon, plutôt claire. La forme se redressa. Elle ramassa délicatement les dessins.

« Heero ! Dépêches-toi !

Le métis prit les dessins des mains de la forme. Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se fixèrent. Autours d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Heero sentit son corps se réchauffer. Il lui fit un sourire.

La forme rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle crispa ses mains sur les dessins.

« Salut… T'es nouveau ?

« Oui, je…

La forme le regarda. Yeux violet, cheveux châtain très clair, méché de rouge. Heero sut que c'était l'autre modèle de sa sœur.

« Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. Je viens d'arriver…

« Moi c'est Heero, Heero Yuy Darlian. Ravi. Tu vas en classe?

« Oui… Je… Je suis en… 203. C'est ça, 203.

Duo n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, perturbé par ce beau mec en fasse de lui.

« J'y vais aussi… J't'emmène ?

« Oui, souffla Duo.

Trowa les regarda. Réléna avait raison, la photo serait vraiment superbe s'ils posaient ensemble.

XXX

Heero ouvrit la porte de la classe, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Professeur… Désolé, je m'occupais du nouvel élève…

Le prof rougit un peu devant le regard en coin de son meilleur élève.

« Ce n'est rien Heero. Duo Maxwell, c'est ça ?

« Oui monsieur.

Toute la classe le regarda avec de grands yeux. Maxwell comme l'église Maxwell, mondialement connue pour ses œuvres de charité ?

Le natté resta figé, attendant que cette inspection se passe.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, je viens de L4. J'ai seize ans.

« Heero, je vous le laisse.

« Mais bien sur professeur.

Heero lui indiqua une place à ses côtés, lui expliquant où ils en étaient du programme et lui expliquant rapidement le fonctionnement de l'école.

Trowa sourit. Il savait qu'Heero se sentait attiré par lui. Duo était bien trop beau pour son propre bien.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux. Il respira calmement. Il ne devait pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer.

Il se sentait perdu ici, ce lycée était immense, bien plus grand que l'ancien. De plus, le programme de Terminale S lui semblait bien plus dur que lors de ses cours privés.

Mais, bon, cette école regorgeait de beau mec. Surtout Heero. Il sentit un sourire débile fleurir sur ses lèvres.

XXX

Heero entendit la sonnerie avec soulagement. Il rangea calmement ses affaires.

« Duo ?

Le garçon sursauta.

« Oui ?

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

« Bien sur.

Il lui fit un sourire immense. Duo avait espéré cette demande. Heero lui plaisait vraiment.

« Au fait, je te présente Trowa Barton. Mon meilleur ami.

« Enchanté…

Le brun lui serra la main.

« Maxwell ? C'est bien ce que je pense ?

« Et Barton, aussi ?

« Oui.

« Pareil.

Ils se sourirent. Trowa sentit qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Il s'attendait à un mec bouffis de suffisance, prétentieux. Duo était un des mecs les plus riches de la planète.

XXX

Réléna attendait son frère devant les grilles. Quand elle le vit passer les portes, Duo à ses côtés, elle se saisit de son appareil, mitraillant le couple.

Elle avait son couple, et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cri made in Réléna…)

Le susnommé fit un bon et se recula.

« Putain !

Duo regarda la jeune femme avancer vers eux, assez inquiet.

« Duo Maxwell ? Bonjour, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, je suis la demi-sœur d'Heero.

« La photographe ?

« Oui… Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je recherche un modèle pour poser avec Heero pour ma nouvelle campagne d'affiche. Et le modèle que je veux, c'est toi !

Le natté la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de rougir violement.

« Mademoiselle, je connais votre travail… Et ce sont souvent des photos… Heu… Comment dire… Osées non ?

« Tchéééé !!

Trowa n'avait pas pu se retenir.

« J'te l'avais dis… C'est du porno tes photos !!

« C'est de l'érotisme !!

Heero soupira, allumant une cigarette. Il comptait approcher Duo en douceur mais, là, c'était raté.

Le natté le regarda, lui faisant un sourire.

« Heero ? Tu poses ?

« Plus maintenant. J'ai trop eut de problème avec ces idées débiles… J'ai pas envie de me faire virer du lycée.

« J'aurai bien aimé poser avec toi… Réléna fait un travail magnifique. Ma photo préférée est celle du couple de filles enlacées…

« Tu acceptes ?

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…

XXX

Duo ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il louait avec son grand frère. Il entendit les accords de techno.

Il soupira. Solo Maxwell était le propriétaire du Shinigami, la meilleure boite de nuit au monde. Des centaines de « Club Shin» version plus condensé de la maison mère s'implantait dans tous les pays.

Solo était beau, grands, blond, yeux vert, il avait gardé le charme de l'enfance. Un piercing au nez, des étoiles tatouées dans le cou, et le logo de son club tatoué sur la nuque.

Il s'habillait toujours en cuir noir.

Le natté entrouvrit la porte pour saluer l'ainé de la famille. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

« Tu veux entendre la prochaine sortie ?

« Non, je veux avoir la surprise. Et ferme correctement la salle sinon les voisins vont se plaindre.

« Okay p'tit frère ! J't'aime !!

« Me too…

Le natté passa dansa chambre. Il soupira, relâchant lentement la pression de la première journée. Il avait rencontré Réléna Darlian Peacecraft.

Il aurait aimé poser pour elle mais, sans Heero, ça ne lui semblait plus si romantique.

XXX

Heero jeta son sac sur le banc en maronnant. Trowa sourit, il savait que Réléna n'avait pas du le lâcher comme ça, elle voulait sa photo.

« Tu devrais accepter… Ca ira vite… Et, tu pourras le tripoter sans qu'il ne puisse se dérober…

« Mouai… Ca fait quinze jour qu'elle me soule avec ça… Elle est chiante quand elle s'y met.

« Bonjour…

Duo s'assit à côté d'Heero, lui faisant un sourire en coin. Depuis son arrivé, les deux garçons s'étaient rapproché de façon très tendancieuses.

Heero devait se retenir de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Duo ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Pourtant, ils ne tentaient rien et ça exaspérait les gens autours d'eux.

XXX

Solo passa la tête dans la chambre de son frère.

« Bébé Shin ?

« Hum ?

Duo enleva ses lunettes de travails, repoussa sa frange en arrière pour regarder son frère.

« Le « Club Shin » ouvre samedi soir pour une soirée VIP. Tu veux des places ?

« Pourquoi pas ? Combien je peux en prendre ?

« Tes potes sont super beaux ! Autant que tu veux, ça me fera de la pub !

Duo sourit. Solo avait aperçut ses amis quelques jours avant. Solo était un calculateur, il savait qui devait venir pour faire de la pub. Et, ces mecs la étaient bien trop beaux pour ne pas entrer par la grande porte.

« Invites aussi la photographe. Elle pourrait me faire des photos d'enfer pour les afficher sur les murs.

« Hum… Ok.

XXX

Quand Duo tendit les invitations à ses amis, il fut remercié par un silence ébahis.

« Heu… J'avais oublié de vous le dire c'est ça ? Mon frère est le créateur du « Shinigami »… Et, on ouvre un « Club Shin » samedi… je voulais vous inviter… parce que, vous êtes mes amis… et que… Enfin, vous…

Il rougissait au fur et à mesure. Heero le trouva touchant.

« Merci Duo, ce sera un honneur pour nous de venir samedi.

Le natté leur fit un sourire resplendissant. Il donna les invitations nominatives à ses amis. Ils les regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Cartes magnétiques doré, avec le nom gravé, elle reflétait bien la distinction et la beauté des lieux.

« Une limousine passera vous prendre chez vous à dix heures.

Trowa siffla, il adorait cette idée. Il allait bien trouver un moyen d'envoyer Duo dans les bras de son ami. Il regarda la carte d'invitation de Réléna. Et elle serait la pour faire de magnifique clichés.

XXX

Duo courrait dans tous l'appartement, paniqué, une chaussette mise, l'autre à la main. Solo sortit de sa chambre, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir, une chemise ouverte transparente blanche.

« Duo… Duo… Duo !!!! Calmes-toi un peu ! Mets les vêtements que je t'ai posé sur ton lit.

« Solo ! T'es dingues ! T'as vu les fringues que tu m'as choisi ?

« Ils t'iront à merveilles ! Pas de laiderons dans ma maison.

Duo enleva sa chaussette et enfila le short très court de cuir. Sans hésiter, il passa les chaînes autours de sa taille, puis entre ses cuisses, remontant dans son dos.

Solo les attrapa.

« Passes le haut.

Le garçon enfila un haut blanc, court. Son frère attacha les chaînes dans le dos.

« Mets ta veste, tes bottes, lâches tes cheveux. On est parti !

Ils fermèrent l'appartement.

XXX

Heero, habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'un haut bleu bariolé d'écriture rouge repoussa sa sœur qui le mitraillait.

La jeune femme portait un robe moulante, bleu claire et de très haut escarpin noir.

Trowa portait un pantalon de lin blanc, une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine.

Ils attendaient la limousine avec impatience. Heero se sentait inquiet, tendu. Il sentait que la soirée allait les aider à passer un cap.

XXX

La limousine s'arrêta devant l'entrée, juste au pied du tapis rouge. Un portier se précipita, ouvrant la porte et tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Réléna balança une longue jambe dehors, se redressant avec élégance, sans jamais trembler sur ses talons de douze centimètre.

Elle attendit que ses compagnons sortent. Heero fut le second, Trowa sortit avec autant de classe.

Les gens faisant la queue se turent, ils étaient magnifiques. Réléna lança un regard un peu prétentieux sur la foule. Elle fit un sourire de star, un salut et entra, suivi des deux garçons.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux, il y avait beaucoup de bruits, une foule dense. Il guinchait la porte, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Quand ils passèrent la porte, de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur eux.

Duo se leva précipitamment, allant à leur rencontre, suivit de son frère.

Solo regarda Trowa pendant de longues secondes, un sourire en coin, presque vicieux, une idée en tête. Il saisit la main de Réléna, s'inclinant devant elle.

« Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle. Je suis Solo Maxwell, enchanté.

« Réléna Darlian Peacecraft… Enchantée…

Duo fit la bise à Trowa, puis à Réléna, la complimentant sur sa robe et s'avança vers Heero. Il se sentit soudain timide, les autres s'enfoncèrent dans la foule, les laissant seul.

« Merci de nous avoir invité… Tu es très sexy Duo…

« C'est Solo… Il aime me voir comme ça…

Heero sentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Mais, il avança sur de lui.

« Moi, je te trouve magnifique quoi que tu portes mais… Cette tenue est vraiment…

Il s'avança très prêt. D'un geste vif, il encercla ses hanches étroite d'un de ses bras, le tira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Des sifflements les firent sourires mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas. Duo rougit en sentant le sexe dur de son ami frotter légèrement contre sa cuisse.

Duo laissa échapper un gémissement de désir. Heero se recula, continuant de lui mordiller la lèvre.

« On va s'asseoir ?

« Viens…

Duo lui prit la main, le tirant vers les escaliers de verre. Ils montèrent au dessus de la salle. Les autres les accueillirent par de grands sourires.

XXX

Duo laissa la musique l'entrainer. Il ondula des hanches avec sensualité. Deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre.

Il ferma les yeux, souriant. Il pouvait reconnaître Heero entre mille. Le corps de son amant se colla à son dos. Ils dansèrent ensemble un long moment.

« Mesdames et messieurs… La soirée est sur le point de s'achever… Nous vous remercions de votre présence…

La musique reprit mais les gens partaient lentement vers la sortie.

Réléna se pencha vers Solo.

« Je vous vends les photos de la soirée si vous voulez ?

« J'osais pas vous le demander…

XXX

Duo se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Heero le rejoint presque immédiatement, lui dévorant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la chemise du natté presque avec brusquerie.

Heero l'embrassa de nouveau, dévorant ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi… Je brûle…

« Je vais t'éteindre…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le métis sourit en ouvrant le pantalon de son amant.

Un bruit les fit sursauter.

« Ton frère est la ?

« Ouai mais il s'en fout… Embrasses-moi…

Heero enleva sa veste, la jetant au milieu de la chambre. Il retira son t-shirt blanc avec empressement.

« Doucement…

« Ca fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble… J'ai trop envie de toi…

Duo sourit, d'un sourire vicieux. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, remuant le bassin de façon obscène. Heero serra les dents, il se retient de jouir sur le coup.

« Heero… Ronronna le natté. J'ai chaud… Si chaud.

Il passa ses mains de façon perverse entre ses jambes, serrant son sexe entre ses mains.

Le métis serra les dents. Il arracha le pantalon blanc de son amant, enleva le sien en un seul mouvement puis se figea au dessus de lui.

« Duo… Tu préfères quelle position ?

« N'importe du moment que j'ai ta bite dans le cul… Heero… Je fonds… Baises-moi maintenant !!

Sans attendre, Heero se laissa tomber sur lui, confortablement installé entre ses cuisses.

« Alors je vais te faire du bien…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Heero sentit le désir de son amant, dur et vibrant, contre sa cuisse. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Heero se redressa.

Prenant son temps, Heero lui embrassa le cou, descendant vers la poitrine. Il suça sans se presser les tétons déjà durs et sensibles. Duo frissonna.

Heero laissa trainer sa langue, laissant un sillon de feu sur le corps tendu de son amant. Il l'enfonça dans le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel quelques vas-et-viens.

Duo se cambra, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux éparses de son compagnon. Heero continua de descendre, évitant sciemment le sexe raide et douloureux pour son concentrer sur l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il se figea en voyant le tatouage à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, le logo de club de sa famille.

« C'est tellement sexe… Duo…

Il replongea entre ses cuisses, aspirant la peau de l'aine, le marquant. Duo écarta encore plus ses cuisses, se tendant.

« Heero… Gémit-il. Fais-le !!

Le métis sourit, sadique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? Dis-le-moi…

Le natté rougit. Il serra les dents mais Heero souffla sur son gland, frôlant la pointe de ses lèvres. Duo cria.

« Suces-moi !! Baises-moi ! Corps et âme !!

Heero ouvrit la bouche et attrapa le gland entre ses lèvres. Il l'emprisonna dans sa bouche, le serrant. Duo serra de nouveau les draps entre ses doigts.

Le métis lui fit un sourire gourmant, et de sa langue, dessina des arabesques que le sexe prêt à exploser. D'une main, il malaxa les cuisses, de l'autre, il créa un anneau à la base du sexe, masturbant rapidement.

Duo se crispa, cria.

« Heero ! Je vais… Je vais… Han…

Ses hanches partirent en avant, son corps se tendit, il éjacula dans la bouche d'Heero en un crie strident, un peu féminin.

Son corps retomba un peu lourdement sur le lit. Il transpirait, tremblant légèrement.

Heero se recula, léchant ses lèvres, les yeux brillant de gourmandise. Il remonta contre lui, frottant leurs deux corps. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, lui faisant partager les fruits de ses désirs.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, se caressant, s'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Heero, qui s'était calmé, sentait son sexe durcir de nouveau.

« Duo…

Le natté lui sourit. Il écarta grand les cuisses.

« Prends-moi Heero…

« Si tu veux…

Heero enleva son boxer. Leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir d'impatience. Il enfonça lentement deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant.

Duo enroula sa langue autours, les léchant avec envie, miment une fellation d'un lent mouvement de tête. Heero devait se retenir de lui sauter immédiatement dessus.

Il retira ses doigts, les passant dans sa bouche pour les finir et descendit sa main entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes de son amant. Il caressa le gland, descendit le long de la verge à demi dure, passa entre les testicules, titillant un moment le scrotum.

Le cri de Duo le fit sourire. Il passa entre les fesses, faisant plusieurs allées-retours avant de s'arrêter la ou il le devait.

Duo tremblait de désir maintenant, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le doigt d'Heero entra, rencontrant peu de résistance. Il fit juste quelques mouvements avant d'enfoncer le second.

Duo monta les hanches, haletant de plaisir. Heero fit un léger mouvement de ciseau, impatient de le prendre. Il glissa un dernier doigt pour finir de le préparer correctement.

Duo poussait de petits gémissements impatients, ses hanches remuaient toutes seules. Heero retira ses doigts, posa les lèvres sur celle de Duo et s'enfonça en une fois en lui.

Il y eut un temps de flottement ou ils s'ajustèrent. Les yeux de Duo se fermèrent douloureusement.

« Elle est grosse…

« Je sais…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Heero donna le premier coup de rein. Les jambes de Duo remontèrent, se nouant dans son dos pour trouver plus de confort, ses bras s'accrochèrent à son cou.

« Heero… je ne suis pas en sucre !

Le métis comprit, il donna un premier coup de hanche. Ils gémirent. Heero se déhancha en lui, se faisant plaisir sans honte. Duo écarta les cuisses en grands, haletant dans le creux de son oreille.

« T'es si étroit… Duo…

Le métis se recula, il resta immobiles juste une seconde avant de le prendre très brusquement.

Le corps de Duo se décolla du matelas. Il poussa un cri. Ses jambes se détendirent et s'ouvrirent en grand.

Heero l'embrassa, enfonçant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche.

Duo laissa ses mains descendre le long de son dos, griffant légèrement la peau. Il saisit les fesses de son amant à pleine main et le tira vers lui.

Heero glissa une main entre eux, saisissant le sexe déjà bien dur du natté. Il le masturba rapidement, calquant son mouvement sur les mouvements de son bassin.

Duo ne résista pas longtemps. Quand Heero se mit à lui sucer le cou, il éjacula dans un cri violent.

Il se contracta durement, comprimant le sexe de son amant. Heero en eut presque mal, il donna quelques derniers coups de reins, forçant un peu le passage puis jouie à son tour.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Duo l'enlaça avec tendresse. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Heero se retira avec douceur.

« Je t'aime… se dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant tout en se câlinant, s'embrassant amoureusement.

XXX

Duo ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Il s'étira, détendant ses muscles. Heero le regarda un moment.

« Tu te sens bien ?

« Oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent.

XXX

Réléna sourit à son modèle.

« Duo ? Ecartes un peu plus les cuisses, cambres les reins… Voila… Heero, bouffes-le !

Le japonais sauta sur son petit copain et lui dévora la bouche avec délice. Le son des flashes ne les troublaient même plus. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autrre avec délice.

« Et fini ! Merci à tous…

Le couple de sépara, haletant.

« Merci les gars… Voici la paye…

XXX

Solo poussa un sifflet d'admiration, son frère ressemblait à une gravure de mode indécente sur l'immense affiche placardé sur le mur de l'immeuble.

Il sourit. Son frère lui faisait vraiment un pub merveilleuse. Il avisa enfin celui qu'il cherchait.

« Hey ! Trowa !

Le grand brun sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Un sourira alluma son visage.

« Solo ! Vous allez bien ?

« Oui, mais arrêtes de me vouvoyer tu veux… Dis, tu veux bien venir prendre un verre avec moi à l'appart ? J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Trowa sourit. Il savait bien ce que Solo voulait mais il joua les ingénus… Ce serait tellement drôle de le rendre fou de frustration.

« Bien sur… Allons-y…

XXX

Trowa poussa un cri de plaisir. Solo relava la tête d'entre ses cuisses.

« T'as vraiment une voix excitante… je veux te prendre.

Sans réfléchir, Trowa se retourna sur le canapé et exposa ses fesses fermes. Il leva la tête et fixa Heero qui le regardait avec un air salace.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes et Heero disparut derrière la porte de la chambre de son amant. Solo se redressait au même moment, n'ayant rien vu.

Il saisit les hanches fines et prit enfin son amant en une seule fois.

« T'es trop bon…

Trowa oublia ce qu'il avait vu et se laissa porter par le désir. Le sexe de se Solo le baisait jusqu'à l'âme avec une précision effarante. Le frère de Duo était le meilleur mec qui le prenait.

XXX

Duo sourit. Heero l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Maintenant, je suis sur que mon frère va enfin nous lâcher… Le pousser vers Trowa était la meilleure des choses…

« Clair… Et maintenant, à ton tour !

Il lui sauta dessus.

Fin…

Je sais, fin un peu rapide, histoire publié rapidement. Pardon pour les fautes et autre contresens.

Le lemon ne me satisfait pas mais j'ai pas la fois d'en écrire un mieux. Je révise mon oral et j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

Laissez-moi vos impressions et à bientôt j'espère pour une meilleure histoire.

Bisous !!


End file.
